Automotive vehicles are commonly equipped with powered windows that move up and down within a vehicle door opening and some vehicles have a sunroof or moon roof that moves a closure member fore and aft between closed and open positions in roof of the body. The powered window and moon roof assemblies typically include a glass member that is powered by an electric motor to move between the open and closed positions to cover or open an opening in the body of the vehicle. When the closure member moves from the open position to the closed position, it is desirable to prevent impingement or closure of the closure member upon an object, such as an occupant's appendage.
In order to minimize the risk to closing or pinching the closure member on an object, some vehicles are equipped with anti-pinch control to minimize or prevent damage to an object that is impinged by the closure member during closure. In doing so, the electric current of the motor may be sensed to detect an increased load indicative of a potential object trapped within the opening by the closure member. When the sensed current reaches a threshold value, the motor may be controlled to stop and reverse direction.
In some vehicle use scenarios, it may be desirable to provide enhanced flexible control of the anti-pinch control so as to allow for enhanced use of the motor vehicle.